Chapter 13: True Lab
The elevator is dropping like a water falling to the ground as it crashes, thankfully Frisk didn’t die but just minor injuries when the elevator door opens itself. Frisk: Ohh... great. Frisk leaves the elevator. Frisk: I'd better find Alphys before something bad was about to happen... As he enters the next room which is the room that has a television and only one VHS tape. Frisk: What's this? Chara: That’s the VHS tape, it contains my family’s memories. Try to open it. Frisk looked at the VHS, he put it on the television as the static is heard when the video is clearer; it was revealed that Toriel is recording the camera in the bed with Asgore. Frisk: Is that Toriel and Asgore? Chara: Yeah, that’s them, try to keep quiet so that we can continue watching. Frisk and Chara were watching television together looking at Chara’s family videos. Toriel: Psssst, Wake up Fluffybuns. Asgore: Mmm? (yawning) What is it, dear? ...err, and why do you have that video camera? Toriel: Shush, I want to get your reaction. Gorey, dearest. What is my favorite vegetable? Asgore: Hmmm... Carrots, right? Toriel: No no no! My favorite vegetable is... Eda"mom"e! (laughing) Get it? Asgore: ...Go back to bed, dear. Toriel: No no, not yet! Now, If I were a dog, what breed of dog would I be? Asgore: I don't know, honey. What kind of dog would you be? Toriel: I would be... A "Mom"eranian! Toriel and Asgore were laughing. Asgore: You are are excited to have this child, you know, If you make jokes like this. One day, you can be a famous "Mom"edian. Toriel: (yawning) Well, I am going to bed. Asgore: Hey, come on, Tori. That one was funny. Toriel: Hahaha, I know, I am just teasing you. I better turn it off, well goodnight dear. Asgore: Goodnight, honey. Then the next video shows Asriel filming Chara. Asriel: Okay Chara, it's on! Chara: Alright then, here we go... (jumps on a rock with wooden sword and shield) All humans in the surface have no fear, It is I; Chara is now back here! With my good friend who helped me take care of me... Asriel: (jumps on a rock with him as he also got with wooden sword and shield) Asriel! I'm the young prince of monsters with my father King Asgore Dreemurr and mother Toriel! We mean you all no harm, we're just harmless monsters, we want peace and harmony without war! Chara: Oh you... (he grabs Asriel head and gives him a noogie) Come here! Asriel: Chara! (laughing) Stop noogie-ing my hair! Chara and Asriel fell on the soft ground with no injuries, when a small music box fell from Chara's pocket when Asriel noticed. Asriel: Hey, what is that? Chara: Oh, that's my own music box. I made this in the surface I was about to show it to my family, they were going to love it... (feeling sad) But they're gone... Asriel: It's alright Chara, I know that your family is gone. But since when you fell in the underground and I meet you for the first time, me and my family will take care of you the best we can. Chara: Thanks... so Asriel, do you want to listen my music box? Asriel: Will I? Sure! Chara open the music box of a soft music labeled "Star", Chara is feeling happy and Asriel liked it. (Star Lyrics Adapted by Man On The Internet) Chara: #I fell below#Left the world I'd known#Hoping that someone would find me#Life underground#It's over now#Tried to leave all that behind me#When they call my name#The demon comes#But am I to blame?#I tried to be good#I really did#Not sure I could...#Leaving that world#Broken, unfurled#Couldn't take any more crying#Been disposed of#Learned about Love#Lights above from stars slowly dying#I once knew light#Burning bright#Shadows invade#I've lost the dawn#Sunlight's gone#Left this dismal grave#I remain still#Power of will#Leaves me here to keep on trying#I know somehow#There's no point now#To try and stop this hate, the dying Asriel: Wow... Chara, that sounds so beautiful. Chara: (smiles) Yeah... so, soon when we free all the monsters then our world can change... Right? Asriel: I don't know, but very soon. Oh dear, the camera is running out of batteries, I better turn it off and charge it for save. After that, Frisk filled up with curiosity so he asked Chara. Frisk: Chara, is that you? Chara: Yeah, I still have my music box though. Let’s see through the next VHS. The next scene shows Chara eating butterscotch-cinnamon pie for the first time. Chara: So mom, what kind of pie is? Toriel: My dear child, it's not just any day pie. It is my favorite homemade butterscotch and cinnamon pie. Asgore: And it is also my favorite food from my Tori. Toriel: Ohh you always love my special pie Mr. Dreamer... Asriel: (embarrassed) Mom! Dad! Stop that, it’s really embarrassing me! Asgore: It's alright my son, you don't have to make yourself nervous. Chara: I guess he was right Asriel, you don't want to become a crybaby. Toriel: (carries a pie) Here it is, I hope you’re gonna love this Chara. Toriel placed the pie on the table, as Chara is having one slice but he’s kinda shy about this. Toriel: You don't need to be afraid Chara, it's not poison. Chara: Okay, I will give it a try. (he took a small bite of the pie, then she find it really yummy) Wow... it tasted really good, it's even better than chocolate. Asriel: Chocolate? Chara: Oh, chocolate's are humans’ (well most of them) favorite food. It is made of cocoa beans. Soon when we leave the barrier, we can have those chocolates. Toriel: Well my child, I'm really happy that you love my homemade butterscotch and cinnamon pie. After that scene, Asriel is carrying the camera looking for Chara. Asriel: Chara? Where are you? (saw him and he is looking at the golden flowers) Oh there you are, what are you looking at? Chara: Oh hey there Asriel, I'm watching my favorite flowers that I can call them; Chrysoslouloudis, not really an official name but it’s really interesting for me. Asriel: I see, my father used to call them Goldflowers. So tell me, Chara, why did you like the... Chryso-something or even Goldflowers. Chara: Well, since I was a young kid, my mom... the real mom is showed me the flower shop with so many old flowers and even knew that no-one have never heard about. Until I saw the Chrysoslouloudis, the owner said it was one of the rarest flower ever because it might be extinct, it looks very beautiful so I can save them in my home as the garden. When I saw that the Goldflowers are in the underground, thank goodness the flowers were not extinct. Asriel: That was really great, maybe you can show to the humans that the Something-loudis is not extinct. Chara: Thanks Asriel, well If I’m going to see my only mom and dad I will give them my flowers because I'm gonna miss them... After that, the VHS opening, Frisk and Chara went out of the room to find Alphys. Once they found Alphys, Alphys ran to Frisk asking questions about him. Alphys: Frisk! (looking around him) Are you hurt, any injuries? Frisk: It's okay Alphys, i'm fine. Just little bump in my head. Alphys: Hehehe. I guess it is no problems at all. Frisk: Agreed, so tell me Alphys, what is this place? It looked abandoned. Alphys: It's true, here we are, this is the laboratory... I mean, my real laboratory. Where I experiment the SOUL. (Here We Are/Amalgam Lyrics By Man On The Internet) Alphys: #SOULS can't be made artificially#So monster SOULS are what we need#But monster SOULS disappear fast#I found a way to make them last#I found determination#The power to change fate, and#Asgore went through town#Looking for monsters who'd fallen down#Then, a vessel found#A flower on the ground#That flower I did give#No SOUL, but the will to live#Experiments failed#This is a sorry tale#Then to my surprise#They opened their eyes Frisk: Really? So what happened to the subjects, Alphys? Alphys: Well, after the next day they were feeling fine so I called Asgore they were clear that it might my experiment was successful... Until then he told me that the golden flower disappeared... The scream and screech sound of four melted figures appear in the shadows, then Alphys is shocked and scared. Alphys: No! No no no no no!!! It's too late the four melted figures revealed themselves, first was the furred six legged dog but without the face but with a black-hole, second was jelly head with sharp teeth with muscle arms and mermaid fins at the end, third was long legged with sharp hands with only one eye with bird beaks, and the last was the melting bird like creature but the two eyes was only carrots with mouths. Frisk and Alphys were shocked. Alphys: Frisk... You see now? This is when experimenting the SOUL is gets you. Alphys: #Breaking bodies#Melting bodies#What have I done?#The flower's gone!#They keep calling#"Where's my family?#Will they come home?"#Don't look at the phone#If I die here#Leave all my friends#I die content#Among my sins#Asgore calling#'Everyone hates me#Found a teacup#It looks like me'#Spend my time#At the dump alone#It's my element#It's my home#If#I#D-d-die#Here#L-leave#All#M-my#Friends#I die content#Among my sins! Frisk: Well, maybe I can fix it. Alphys: Really, how? Frisk: Watch. Frisk walks towards the Amalgamate dog as the canine is looked at the human, he thought of something so he got the stick so he show the stick to the dog as it was getting excited. Frisk: You want it? The dog is barks happily Frisk: Okay, go along! Frisk threw the stick as the dog ran to get the stick and give back to him then Frisk pet it. Alphys: How can you do that Frisk? Frisk: I know anything about dogs, so I can make this better. Alphys: I see, so maybe you can make the Amalgamates happy, then I can give the chance to call their family. Frisk: Alright then. Frisk is talking and sparing the Amalgamates, later the melted monsters are feeling happy also with Alphys. Alphys: Okay now, so everyone I got great news, I called your family so you can go back home in time. The Amalgamates is excited as they leave, so Alphys is feeling calm. Alphys: Frisk, I have to say thanks for your help. Frisk: Your welcome, wellI have to go, see ya Alphys. Alphys: See ya around Frisk and be safe. Frisk and Chara went to the elevator and they both heard a young boy’s voice from the Ruins. Asriel: Chara... are you there? Chara: Yeah, it’s me. Asriel: It's been a long time, hasn't it? But you've done well. Thanks to you, everything has fallen into place. Frisk: Wait! Why are you talking to us? Asriel: Chara... See you soon. Category:Episodes